The Snake Incident
by Sempiternal Symphony
Summary: Prequel to: Crossdressing Did you read Crossdressing and wonder what happened with the 'Snake Incident? Well here it is! Kuroha tries to feed Tono to his snakes and Shintaro has to intercede or his little rabbit is gone! What will he do to stop the yellow eyed boy from killing his pet? M for sexual themes (so that means a hella lot of smut) KuroShin, One-Shot


Sempiternal Symphony here!

Yes I changed my penname, sue me. Nah but if I'd kept it as JinxedMemories my sisters would've found it and killed me so yeahhhhh...

Anyway here I am back again (guest who's back, back again... No no no no I'm not making a backstreet boys reference again XP) with yet another Kagepro Fanfiction for Kuroha and Shintaro (theres also Takane and Haruka!) :)

Well I guess factoid? Uhhhh I'm in Morroco at the moment and I actually finished this story ages ago but could never be bothered to put it up. Meh.

I don't own Kagepro or the characters.

Please excuse the ooc-ness that they may have and please review/fave/have fun reading :)

Where was she?! Tono was missing and Shintaro was freaking out. He never let Tono out of his room so where had she gone? The boy had asked both his sister and mother but neither of them knew and, of course, his boyfriend was no where to be found either.

"Ku-ro-ha!" Shintaro shouted enunciating each syllable, each just as loud as the last. The NEET knew the stupid snake had something to do with the missing rabbit. But why would he wanna hurt the cute ball of fluff? Tono was just adorabubble! Where hadn't he looked? The garden? No, he checked that first. Momo's room? No, he'd literally ransacked it already. Attic? Yes! The attic!

He slowly walked up the old stairs which led up to the highest room in the house. Shintaro hadn't been in the attic before so he had absolutely no idea what would he up there. Hopefully nothing traumatizing...

It was dark but a few rays of light peeked in through the dusty window that was surrounded with cobwebs and high piled boxes.

"Kuroha? Tono?" The jersey wearing boy sing songed quietly, taking slow deliberate steps. He heard a small hiss that made him whip his head around.

"KUROHA!" Shintaro shouted at his boyfriend. What in hell was he doing?!

"Shin-Chan~ Good morning~" The snake smiled and shivers went down the boys spine. Something didn't fit right though...

"What was that hiss?" Shintaro questioned. Kuroha held up his snakes: Azami, Shion and Queen. This made Shintaro jump. He never really liked snakes and Kuroha's were weird blacks and reds and whites and yellows and other weird colours.

"O-okay. Do you know where Tono is?" Kuroha flinched.

"Umm..." Yellow eyes avoided Shintaro's as he pushed something behind him.

"What's that? Is that Tono? Give her back Kuroha!" Shintaro lurched forward but Kuroha was too quick for him. The neet was gonna have to think of something else...

"What were you going to do to her?"

"Oh I was going to feed the fluff to my snakes." Kuroha smiled as if it was a normal thing to do.

"WHAT?! YOU CAN'T DO THAT! GIVE TONO BACK!" Shintaro shouted distressed. His boyfriend's guard was down and Shintaro picked up the bunny rabbit before anything could happen to her.

"Shintaro. Why did you do that? Are you mad at me...?" Kuroha asked quietly. Dear soda... He was upset...

"I, uh, well..." Shintaro had to think quickly. An idea came to mind but that was a stupid thing to do. Obviously that's why the words slipped out of his mouth before he could stop them.

"I'll feed you first~ I mean your snakes can wait right? I'll be your little bunny rabbit, Master~" Shintaro looked as cute as he could while pouting. He leaned down and gave the shocked Kuroha a peck on the lips.

What. The. Hell? Shintaro was never that straightforward, especially not with the subject being sex. Was the rabbit thing supposed to be the sex drive thing? Or was it completely coincidental? Kuroha didn't care either way; Shintaro was WILLINGLY offering himself up to sex!

Kuroha smiled and picked up his snakes with one hand then ruffled his boyfriend's hair with his other hand. He then proceeded to walk down the attic stairs. Shintaro heard the front door close and he sighed. Now he had to keep his promise... Damn it...

"I can't believe I said that... I'm gonna bloody regret this as soon as Kuroha does whatever he's gonna do..." The NEET grumbled to himself as he went to his room to put Tono back in her cage.

~LATER ON~

"I can't believe I'm doing this..." Oh soda tonight was gonna be a loooonggg night... If he knew Kuroha, which he did, then things were going to get out of hand rather quickly. And by quickly I mean faster than you when you're getting dressed for school, and you have less than 5 minutes before you have to leave, unless you want to get a detention for the whole of lunch. You know how long I mean. To be honest (and it wasn't me who told you this) if you're gonna be late then be as god damn late as you want, seriously guys, it really doesn't matter if you end up late. Take the whole day off, no one needs to know the real reason. Fake being sick or something. Talking about being sick, Shintaro felt rather uneasy as he stood outside Kuroha's house.

Technically, it wasn't Kuroha's house, because he shared it with both of his brothers, who paid just as much rent as him. It didn't seem like Haruka and Konoha were awake, judging by the fact only the living room light was on and there was no talking, shouting or arguing to be heard from inside. That was good...

Knock. Knock. Knock.

... No reply. Did the light just happen to be on? No, Kuroha's brothers wouldn't allow that, so where was he and why wasn't he answering the door?

"Kuroha? It's me, Shintaro..." The neet weakly called out.

...

Still no answer. So Shintaro took it upon himself to find out what was going on. He twisted the door handle and slowly opened the door. He gulped. Something didn't sit right inside him. The boy had been in his boyfriend's house a few times but he'd never been anywhere other than the hall and Kuroha's bedroom.

Judging from where the light was coming from Shintaro guessed where the living room was and he looked around. A TV, a table, two lamps, a sofa, a bookshelf (covered in photos and DVDs) and a mirror on the wall. A black carpet and a peachy white wallpaper. The room was nice. Homely even - something he didn't expect from the weirdo who was his boyfriend. It was probably Haruka and Konoha who'd done the wallpapering and carpeting, seeing how new they looked. Shintaro spotted a bag in the middle of the room (how he didn't notice it before was unknown but he didn't okay) so he walked over to it and looked inside.

.

.

.

He was not looking at what he thought he was looking at... A freaking rabbit costume! But oh no! Not just any rabbit costume but a 'sexy' rabbit costume.

To be honest he didn't want to even call it a costume. It was a pair of black rabbit ears and a pair of tight looking short, short, shorts with a zip down the crotch all the way down to-

"Shin-chan?" A devilish voice came from the doorway.

"Who let you in? Why are you wearing that? Come on Shin-Chan, sometimes you're just a bit too hopeless. Let me help you~" What the hell was Kuroha talking about?! Help him with what?! Footsteps trod closer. Shintaro's heart started to beat insanely fast. What was he gonna do to him?

That's when Kuroha began lifting Shintaro's shirt over his head, chucking it down somewhere. His hands trailed up the boy's stomach all the way to one of the hardened buds on his chest. He took one between his fore finger and thumb and the other in his mouth. The snake used his tongue to suck, lick and nibble at the nipple in his mouth, all while rolling the other one in between his fingers, making Shintaro hold back whines/moans.

After he'd had his fun, he got on both knees to come face to face with the younger's clothed hard on.

"Aww how cute~ Getting hard just by just a little teasing~" Kuroha grinned. He unzipped the neet's trousers with his teeth and pulled them down, grazing ever so slightly against the boys half erection. Next, he took off the hiki-neet's tight looking boxers letting the length out. Shintaro moaned at the feeling of cold air against his cock and waited as Kuroha took the things out of the bag.

"Come on Shintaro~ Let's get you dressed." The snake gently placed the ears on the younger's head, pleased by the fact they matched his hair colour. Kuroha told his bunny rabbit to put the shorts on and the little rabbit blushed as he did, his cock begging for freedom as fabric confined it yet again. Lastly, Kuroha put a collar around Shintaro's neck and hooked a leash to it too.

"Perfect." The fidgeting boy looked eatable as he stood there in the bare minimum amount of clothes; Kuroha was almost drooling at the sight.

"Come on, over here." Kuroha sat on the sofa and beckoned the rabbit over. Shintaro bit his lip and stared at the ground. Dear soda it was embarrassing just standing there! Kuroha growled in annoyance at the disobedient boy and tugged harshly at the leash, making Shintaro stumble forward onto his lap.

"You know, I'm pretty hungry Shin-Chan... Could you do something about it?" Kuroha asked and Shintaro immediately regretted even saving Tono for a second. He got into a more comfortable position and ended up straddling the other male. He opened his mouth but Kuroha quickly put a finger to them to quieten him.

"Bunny rabbits don't talk~ okay?" Shintaro nodded in response. No talking, huh... Didn't seem too hard of a challenge. So Shintaro gave Kuroha a kiss and got to work working him up and turning him on.

First he rolled hips and allowed his and the snake's erections against each other creating friction that was undoubtedly sought after if Shintaro's following moans and groans were anything to go by. Kuroha bit down on the neet's pulse point firmly but carefully, effectively shutting the boy up as he gasped for breaths.

"No. Noises. Shin-chan." The warning was said and understood and Shintaro inhaled slowly, mustering up as much courage as he could. If he had to do this he was gonna try do it properly!

He continued to rub both his and Kuroha's clothed crotches together applying a nice amount of pressure while he did. He gripped at Kuroha's clothing and buried his face in the crook of the snakes neck, panting uncontrollably. Yellow eyes explored his boyfriends body taking in the sight before gripping at the others hips to stop the movement. Shintaro lifted his face to look at the other. He looked so needy Kuroha was so pleased.

Hands detached from clothing and slid down his body slowly, lingering to play about with his nipples for a moment, before reaching their destination. He took the zip on the crotch in between his fingers and looked at Kuroha, searching the others eyes for some sort of hint as to weather he could do what he wanted to or not. He couldn't tell so be decided to take a risk and unzip the shorts just enough to let his cock out of its confinement.

He chose to go down a bold route (maybe because his significant other hadn't made any moves on him since he started) and he pulled Kuroha down to lay against him on the sofa.

"Hmm...? What is it Shin-Chan? Do you want me to do something?" The snake teased as the neet silently begged him with his eyes to do something, anything!

"Ah yes! I remember~ This morning I remember a certain someone saying they'd feed me, so what are you gonna do about that?" The smirk to go with it made Shintaro grit his teeth and purse his lips together in frustration.

"How about I do this...?" Kuroha dropped down and started biting at the younger boy's flesh. He started at the neck before going further and further down his boyfriend's slim physique, littering his skin with hickeys and bite marks. Finally, finally, he reached the neglected hard cock that Shintaro wanted, no, that he needed to be touched. And with soda as his witness did he get touched.

Kuroha licked the tip slowly, savouring it, or maybe he was just being a bit sadistic, before taking it in his mouth running his tongue up the underside of it and returning to the tip that was leaking with precum. It was so easy to get the hiki-neet all flustered and ready to cum. He continued giving Shintaro, probably, the best blowjob ever while Shintaro squirmed and squeaked trying his best to be quiet. Shintaro took a sharp intake of air before moaning Kuroha's name as he came. He was a panting mess and he looked at his boyfriend who, had to of, swallowed his sperm if the little dribble of white was anything to go by. Praise Soda, he was so lucky to have such a hot boyfriend...

"Do I have to punish you for making noise Shintaro?" The gleam in Kuroha's eyes was unmissable. Damn... Well he knew it was coming so Shintaro did the only thing he could think of at the time, with his mind clouded by lust and want.

He spread his legs and unzipped the shorts all the way to show off his hole to the snake to see, keeping his legs up by putting his arms under his knees.

"Kuro-ha~ Please..." Shintaro whispered, eyes barely open as he licked his dry lips.

"Please? What are you saying please for? What do you expect me to do?" Oh dear Soda, Kuroha was making it hard for the younger male. At this point, Shintaro couldn't really care less though.

"Please... Stick your cock in me and ram into me again and again until I forget my name. Do me so hard I won't be able to walk tomorrow. Pleeeaseeee... I need you Kuroha..." Shintaro said, voice containing dangerous amounts of lust. While he did, the yellow eyed boy could swear he was never going to forget that moment as he reached for the lube he had in his pocket. Hey, he wanted to do his boyfriend as much as possible but he wasn't going to tear him for it. I mean, he wasn't evil or anything, come on!

Kuroha smirked at the submissive younger boy as he slicked his fingers with lube, chucking the bottle on the floor somewhere behind him. He leant down to kiss his boyfriend as he inserted the first finger, which made Shintaro intake a sharp breath. The kiss was sloppy, relentless and anything but chaste.

The second finger made it's way in and then the third. When deemed stretched, Kuroha removed his fingers, leaving a tingly, empty feeling for the hiki-neet to feel. It was only momentary as Kuroha released Shintaro's lips and slowly, slowly inched his cock into his boyfriend's tight hole.

"Ku-ro..." Shintaro breathed out heavily, finding it hard adjust to his boyfriends somewhat faster pace than normal. Maybe it was the bunny dress up? Maybe it was because he offered himself so quickly to him? Either way it felt amazing and made him think why he ever hated having sex with him.

Kuroha reached down towards Shintaro's cock, giving it a few strokes as it, once again, grew hard.

"Shintaro... You don't have to keep your voice any more..." He whispered slyly, continuing. "I'm going to do you so hard either way." The way he said it just dripped with promise too. Shintaro only bit his lip harder, determined to keep all the little gasps and moans in; he knew they'd only encouraged the snake. Little did he know that Kuroha loved a challenge and he was not nearly done.

The yellow eyed male made one particularly hard thrust in hope of hitting his lovers prostate, which he did. Shintaro gasped and damn well nearly screamed at the pleasure.

"Kuroha, Kuroha, Kurohaaaaa! There! Right there!" He begged as his boyfriend continued to hit his prostate with relentless force, a string of curses and moans coming out as he did. He was close. He was so close...

After another few thrusts, both Shintaro and Kuroha came simultaneously. The two of them were now a panting mess on the couch, looking at the ceiling. Kuroha pulled out and as he did his cum trickled out of his boyfriends hole. He silently chuckled at the sight of Shintaro looking so lewd and tired before he got up and stretched, his bones clicking multiple times.

He complentated whether or not to get some tissues and clean Shintaro out but he decided not to since he knew he'd only do him again when he woke up.

And do him again he did later on that night. 3 more times actually.

That morning Shintaro woke up with pain shooting up his back when he moved. He was snuggled up close to Kuroha who was still snoozing but the fact that the older boy had him in a tight grip it meant he had to move to get out, which meant he was in for a lot of hurt...

"Oh fuuuuuckk!" He groaned loudly as he moved his leg making his ass hurt like a bitch. He didn't even remember how many times they'd done it the night before because all he remembered was begging a lot and being done really hard. With that rather loud noise, Kuroha woke up, rubbing his eyes, to rid them of the sleep dust.

"Shin-Chan? Oh...~ Did you enjoy last night?" The older boy sing songed. The younger winced and looked at him angrily.

"I seriously can't move without having this god damn pain! What the hell?!"

"You were the one who asked me to do you until you 'wouldn't be able to stand after'..." Kuroha mumbled and Shintaro's eyes widened as he realised that he had actually said that. He blushed and simply went back to snuggling the older one.

"I thought you were getting up?" The yellow eyed boy smirked.

"Shut up... Go back to sleep..." And so they did.

"Kuroha...?" A sleepy half awake light brunet boy walked into the living room and sighed. His brother and Shintaro seriously had made a mess last night and he was obviously the one who'd be left to clean it up...

Next a girl with a rather grumpy expression on her face entered the room and groaned.

"Haru... Come back to the bed, it's getting coldddd..." She said exasperatedly. Haruka smiled and cuddled her close.

"Okay Takane..." He could clean the room later... After all it wasn't often that Takane actually wanted him to be near her for so long.


End file.
